The Thrill of the Hunt
by Vanessa Wolf
Summary: Sequel to "Beautiful Stranger". Emmett and Rosalie tiff so Carlisle gets him out of the house by requesting he teach Sarah to hunt. She experiments with her ability, and Edward and Bella continue to explore their new sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to "Beautiful Stranger", so please read it FIRST for better enjoyment. **

**Emmett's POV**

"Rose, baby, come on…I didn't do anything." I wasn't whining, I said it quite suavely, but she continued to pack her suitcase anyway. "So I look, hell, everybody_ looks_, it doesn't mean anything." What am I…blind? Am I supposed to pretend I can't see the luscious ladies that seem to be around every corner? Rose roughly shoved a pair of jeans into her bag, her favorite pair, this isn't good. It was time to plead.

I was considering if getting down on my knees and batting my eyes would be too much when she closed the case with a loud_ snap_ and shoved her passport in my face. "I'm going OUT!" She spat at me. What does that mean? Out, as in out of the country?

"Rose, you're upset…" I started. All it got me was an eye roll from my blonde bombshell. "Let me come with you…" I was interrupted with a deadly look. "At least tell me where you're going!" I finished exasperated.

She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, they were still smoldering. "Just think of me as Audrey Hepburn taking a Roman holiday." She yanked the case from the bed. I got hip checked as she swerved around me with lightening speed and headed for the exit. The bump she gave me set me off balance and I heard the slam before I could follow her.

Well, shut the front door! I didn't even have time to pull the ace I had in the wings. That would be the part where I ask her not to go.

**Carlisle's POV**

The boy was pitiful. I didn't think I could stand watching him sulk for one more day. A term came to my mind that described him in total, whipped. I had to confront him; there was nothing else for it. "Son, why don't you get out of town?" And out of my sight. "Take a little trip to get your mind off of Ro…her." I almost flubbed it, Emmett didn't want us to mention Rosalie's name. A huge exaggerated sigh came from the couch which had been Emmett's solace for the last several days. He flopped over to look at me with his sickeningly sad puppy eyes, his arm flailed over his body and hung lifeless over the edge of the sofa.

"I don't know. I don't_ feel_ like doing anything." He moaned, this was followed by another quite audible breath. His other hand went over his eyes in a very Marlene Dietrich way. I cringed. He should have just yelled out_ woe is me_ and gotten it over with.

I tried again, "Take the Jeep and drive out to Eugene. You haven't seen Edward or Bella for some time." If anyone could kick the doldrums out of the boy it would be Bella, she always amused him immensely. He wasn't taking the bait so I upped the ante, "I'd also like your opinion on our new cohort, Sarah Davenport."

The hand covering his eyes lifted. I definitely had a nibble there. I went for the hook, "I understand Edward's attempt at teaching her how to hunt was interrupted. You'd be doing me a great favor if you could take over where he left off." What sibling could resist one upping his brother?

Emmett sat up. I hadn't seen him vertical for awhile. He was a crumpled mess, but there was a hint of a spark back in his eyes. "Well, when you put it like that…" he cracked his knuckles and I flinched. "I mean…just to help you out of course. Between you and me, Edward's not much of a teacher." He gave me a knowing look and pulled a phone from his pocket. He hit speed dial and continued explaining how he was only doing this for my sake. "After all, we can't have a part of our clan living on squirrels…or whatever. You have to know how to finesse a woman, how to enlighten her without…hello? Hey bro, what's up?"

I used the diversion as my chance to escape.

**Edward's POV**

I walked by the store for the third time, trying to work up enough courage to go inside when my phone rang. Emmett, well, that would be good for a distraction. I answered, "Hey Emmett…oh, nothing really. At the mall, yeah, I know. Okay, look I'm standing outside Victoria Secret…stop laughing…seriously stop." An older woman walked by me with her shopping bags and winked. Yeesh!

I spoke softer into the phone feeling like a degenerate. "Emmett, would you have any idea…that is…back in the day women used to wear these…I mean…."_ Just spit it out you coward_. "Do they still make garters?" I steeled myself for his booming laughter, but all I got was, "_well duh_!" from the other end of the phone. I don't think that's even a word. According to Emmett they never stopped making them, thank god, and they weren't garters but garter belts and that I should get silk hosiery as well. He then suggested I get my butt into the store and ask. I tried to explain that the salesgirls would surely be uncomfortable helping a man, and that's when the laughing started up again.

"There will probably be a cat fight to see who_ gets_ to help you. If one or more of those poor little demure salesgirls don't offer to model your purchase for you I'll eat my hat." This was after all Emmett's window of expertise. I decided to trust his judgment. I braced myself and entered the pink establishment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

I stepped across the threshold of Victoria Secret clutching my phone with Emmett on the other end for back-up and immoral support. It felt like I'd passed the point of no return when I was spotted by two very female shop assistants. They came from separate parts of the store simultaneously and I got the impression of being herded. The shorter black haired one spotted the red haired one on her way to me and picked up the pace to reach me first. I back stepped to keep from coming in contact with either of them.

The shorter girl with black hair cropped close to her head smiled in greeting and while she gave me the ever popular, "Hello, how can I help you?" She brazenly took stock of me, gazing up and down my form while sucking on a fountain pen in her mouth. She tried to wave off the taller girl, but red hair came over as if oblivious to the situation. Red hair seemed to be wearing a store sample in the form of a satin kimono. I wondered if this was an everyday employee practice. She moved very close to me as she asked, "Afternoon sir, do you see anything you like?" It was at this point that Emmett guffawed so loudly he could be heard five feet from the phone. I had continued my backing up strategy and collided with a rack of very small pieces of clothing. I assumed they were clothing; they were about the size of an eye patch. How they got them on hangers I'll never know.

I steadied the rack of unmentionables before it toppled to the floor. I felt a wave of relief in doing so until I turned back around to face the shop girls and panic set in again.

"Good…" I croaked, and then cleared my throat. "Good afternoon." I addressed the girl closest to me.

"Can I help you find something?" She asked, the smirk fading; time for business. Her name was Jessica as it was prominently displayed on a name tag above her right breast. She was truly in earnest; her mind flipping through the different articles for sale. I wished I could just stop her when she came to the right one, but that was out of the question.

"Um, yes…" I started but then froze having no idea how to phrase my inquiry. The racks of clothing were so numerous and close together that I put my hands into my jacket pockets afraid I might touch something.

The taller redhead joined in. "Would you like something for your girlfriend?" I turned to her, but was still speechless. She tried again, "For your wife, maybe?"

"Yes!" I said a bit too loudly. I jumped on the notion because it seemed more acceptable making a purchase of this kind for a spouse. "I would like…that is, _she _would like…um…" and we were interrupted by Emmett's audible cackle coming from my pocket. I put the phone to my ear. He insisted on talking to the shop girl himself. I was hesitant, but he had not yet led me astray on this venture. I handed the phone to Jessica like an offering. She sighed, but accepted it.

"Hello?" She said with an eye roll and listened. "Okay…yes I can see that." The kimono girl lost interest and walked off to help another customer. My attention was drawn back to Jessica as she giggled into the phone. "Don't they all? Sure, we have an assortment. What size? Is there any certain price range…excellent, no problem, just leave it all to me." She closed the phone and handed it back to me. I was a bit stunned as my lifeline from Emmett had just been cut short.

Jessica grinned at me, understanding in her eyes. "Come this way…_Edward_." So introductions had been made over the phone. "I'll bring you a few things for your approval and you can choose which you prefer, and color." Bless you; was all I could think of. I tried to say it with my eyes. She had me stand at the end of the checkout counter and as promised brought me items to accept or decline. I tried not to look too long at each piece. When she decided we were finished she started ringing it up. I handed her my credit card and a healthy tip.

Tipping has always confused me, not the amount of the tip but who to tip and when. Some vendors expect a tip and others aren't allowed to accept them. Jessica had no qualms about it. I signed the paper slip she handed me and made a hasty retreat. "Come back anytime, Mr. Cullen." She said to my back, and she meant it.

I was walking in the door to our bungalow when Emmett phoned back. I told him it was a great success and thanked him for his assistance. He waited until I threw out the expected, anytime-I-can-do-anything-for-you spiel before he let the hammer drop.

"Glad to hear you say that bro, because I'm coming for a little visit."

"Oh?" I looked longingly at the pink bag in my hand. "Uh, that's great…when?" I asked although I knew the answer as well as if I'd been Alice. I could hear the road noise in the background.

"Soon."

"I see." I may as well accept my fate. "Will Rosalie be with you as well?"

Silence.

"Emmett, are you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. No, Rose won't be coming on this trip. See, the old man…" He paused to laugh at his own joke. "Asked me to help out with your apprentice."

"Sarah?" What the hell? "What do you mean help out?" I was beginning to get annoyed.

"You'll see, my ETA is in two hours, so make up the guest room." And he hung up.

I closed my phone. Maybe it would be alright. Maybe he wouldn't do anything stupid.

_Right._

The shiny bag crinkled in my other hand. It was time for more current matters. I went into the bedroom Bella and I shared. There was a small chest of drawers near the door and I opened the top one. Bella kept her undergarments here; mostly white cotton, simple items. I pulled the delicate items from the bag and did inventory. A skirted lace garter belt in ivory, a matching demi bra with a satin bow and a little strip of material Jessica said went with the ensemble; a thong? I even had silk hose with seams down the back. I swallowed hard and placed them in her drawer. Just in time too, since I heard Bella's step on the front porch and then the knob turning on the front door.

Bella was taking a full load of classes. I decided to skip the entire semester. I can't begin to tell you how many classrooms in how many universities and how many schools I've sat in over the years. I would've attended her classes with her, but she wanted to do the work herself and knew if I were there I wouldn't be able to help myself.

I met her at the door, took her school messenger bag from her and set it on the floor. She hugged me in response and mumbled into my chest, "I'm starving."

I kissed the top of her head and breathed in her jasmine scented shampoo. "I'll make you something. What would you like?" She shrugged.

"We have the Tillamook cheese you like. I'll make you a sandwich, and we have some cookies that Sarah brought over." I suggested.

"Sarah cooks now?"

"Sort of." She liked to cook for her human boyfriend. I held up a very flat cookie for her inspection. "It was her first attempt in many, many….._many_ years."


	3. Chapter 3

**Emmett's POV**

Just as I turned down the tree lined street to Edward's house my phone chimed. I had a text. It was from Rose. Finally, it's about time she came around and got her exquisite rear end back home. I opened the email, but it wasn't a text it was a photograph, two to be exact.

The first showed my wife on the back of a white Vespa. She was holding on so tightly to the chiseled man in front of her you'd think her life depended on it. I had to do a double take as her shorts were so short I wasn't sure at first if she was wearing anything at all. In the next she was dancing at a disco in between two guys with their tongues hanging out. She was wearing a gold dress with a neckline that went almost down to her navel.

The caption read, "Ciao! Am having a wonderful time!" Signed "Adano, Bernardo, Flavio and Rose."

I pulled over in front of Edward's address and got out of the Jeep slamming the door shut. These weren't just guys, these were vampires. _ Why Rose_? I thought as I deleted the photos with a shaking hand. I had planned on going to Edward's first, but I didn't want him reading me right now. Instead I walked a diagonal path to Sarah Davenport's door.

I knocked on the door harder than I meant to and stood back onto the porch. I didn't understand Rose. What the hell was she thinking? If she thinks I'm going to put up with her skanking her way all over Rome she's got another think coming.

"Who's out there!?" A cautious voice came from inside. She knew I was a vamp, but didn't recognize the scent.

I placed myself in front of the peep hole and tried to look friendly by smiling and waving. It didn't work.

"Whatever you're selling, Sugar, I don't want any!"

Oh, come on, like a vampire would go door to door selling shit. "It's me, Emmett."

The front door creaked open about 3 inches and golden eyes and the longest black lashes I've ever seen looked out and up at me inquisitively. "How do I know you're Emmett, sir?" She asked with southern accent. "We've never been introduced."

I held up my arm to show her the bracelet I always wore depicting the Cullen crest. She recognized it, stepped back and opened the door wide to admit me. "I'm so sorry, but a girl living alone must be careful, " she batted her eyes. Gees.

"If you expect me to curtsy, you're going to be sorely disappointed, " I scoffed at her, walked into the living room and made myself at home.

She sauntered over to me, hands clasped behind her back, her little chin in the air. "You're nothing like your brothers you know, they're polite." Her remark hit home. I felt like a jerk.

"Um, sorry, I guess I'm having a bad day." That was an understatement. Her posture loosened up a little. She had long, glossy brown hair with a slight wave to it and full, pink lips. I stared at them as I said, "I'll try not to take it out on you." They smiled as I watched…delicious. I shook my head to clear it.

"That's all right, Sugar. We've all been there; we'll just begin again, " she took three quick steps, grasped my hand in hers and looked me straight in the eyes. "It's good to finally meet you, and I'm grateful for everything you and your family have done for me."

Gees, this woman makes me feel like a complete heel. "Uh, no biggie…and yeah it's nice to meet you too." She sat down on the couch next to me probably wondering if I knew how to speak in complete sentences. I sighed. I felt tired. All this crap with Rose was exhausting me. There were a few uncomfortable moments of silence, she looked about the room for a moment, smiled and then asked, "Would you like a drink?"

It's not often I get offered a drink, and I'd heard about the whole juice box fiasco that Edward had fallen into. What a lame brain. "What have you got?" I asked her really interested.

She jumped off of the couch, went to the fridge and opened the door. "Well, we have raccoon and deer this week, but in your frame of mind I'd go for the deer. I can warm it up if you like, " she took a container out, poured the contents into two clear glasses and stuck them into the microwave. In a few seconds she was two feet away handing me a glass. I was about to take a sip when she said, "It's just a little spiked." I stopped and looked at her accusingly. "No, really, it's a very low alcohol content." When I still hesitated, she followed up with, "Of course, if you'd rather not…" Well, what could I do at that point, it was practically a dare. I downed the liquid.

Only a few minutes later and I was looking at my 3rd glass. "I haven't a drink like this since that six pack behind my dad's garage."

Sarah spoke a little softer. "It always relaxes me, almost to the point of where I might almost fall asleep, you know, that floaty feeling you used to get before you nodded off?"

Yeah, I knew it.

A few more drinks and I was feeling better. A lot better. I felt like getting a few things off my chest, and Sarah seemed the perfect sounding board. "I've got woman problems." I waited to see what she'd make of that. No need to spill it all at once.

Her brows rose along with her 4th glass of spirits. "Oh yeah, Ed said all you boys were married." She sighed herself. "What a shame."

The little compliment cheered me to no end. I wasn't used to compliments, from Rose it's usually the opposite. "Let's take this party outside," I suggested. We had moved from individual drinks to a large jug. I took it by the handle and slung it over my shoulder. "Allow me ma'am, "I said attempting a Jasper-ish accent. She rose from her seat on the couch, smiled coyly, picked up our two glasses and moved to the French doors leading outside.

I followed her with the jug and experienced a sort of tunnel vision focused on her cute little ass. Her hips were swaying in her short little sundress all the way to the patio. She was barefoot. I thought about what a wolf I was being and then laughed at my own joke. "Do you have a license for that?" I slurred. "Because that move just might be ill…ill…against the law."

She turned and set the glasses down on a table next to four padded chairs. "Excuse me?"

"It's just you have a real cute little shape to you, babe." I set the jug down next to the glasses.

She put her hands on her shapely hips. "I have never, never met a man who simply spoke his mind without thinking of the consequences."

I did feel very liberated. "Maybe it's the booze…" I offered.

"Maybe it's the upbringing, " she suggested.

"Maybe it's that tantalizing little wiggle of yours." I leered.

Silence. We stared at each other. I won because she broke eye contact first.

"Maybe we've had enough stimulants for now, " she put the cork back into the jug and sat down sinking into her chair. "You were saying…about your problem?" We were interrupted by the side gate opening and a Canadian mounty waltzing in. This was just weird.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw the two of us. His eyes stayed on me while he asked Sarah, "Is everything alright here?"

She sat up from her lounging position. "Just peachy, Ranger Honey. Nothing to worry about…but this isn't the best time. I'll call you." He was being dismissed. He didn't care for it, but didn't know what he could do about it.

"We haven't been introduced." He was still staring holes in me and I laughed, everything seemed so damn funny to me.

Sarah shook her head, "he's one of my kind." She let that sink in. "I'll call you."

The county mounty tried not to look pissed off and failed. "Good, we definitely need to talk." He turned and left the way he had come.

Sarah decided prohibition was over and reopened the bar. She took a swig and I poured myself another. "Boyfriend?" I asked.

"Sort of." She was trying to decide what to tell me. "He doesn't know about me, I mean, he knows I'm_ different_, but doesn't know what I am. I've been told I'm not supposed to say," she signaled to next door. Edward.

"So you like cops?"

"He's not a cop!"

"Looks like a cop."

"He's a park ranger. You know, like Smokey the bear."

"Oohhh." I laughed again. "Nice hat."

She laughed with me this time. "I really do feel bad not telling him. I guess our run is about up. It never lasts very long."

I put my drink down. How many were we up to? Who cares? Boy, did I feel relaxed. "How can you even stand being with a human, anyway?" She looked perplexed. I tried to enlighten. "It must be like trying to make out with a house of cards…if he's walking away from the experience in one_ undamaged_ piece." She leaned in closer. So did I. "You must have to handle him with kid gloves."

"What_ do_ you mean?"she asked breathily.

"I'm talking about the sex, babe," I whispered conspiringly. "There is no holding back with another vampire." I gave her a toothy grin. "It's explosive, it's rough, and it can go on for days."

She swallowed audibly and fanned herself like only a southern belle can. "Oh My," was all she could manage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

I held Edward's cool hand in my left and pushed open Sarah's back gate with my right. I was surprised to see Emmett sitting at the patio set with her, but not shocked as Edward had told me he was on his way. We'd spotted his Jeep out front and had gone in search of him.

Sarah and Emmett looked very comfortable, heads together like they were sharing a dirty secret. I broke my grasp of Edward's hand and ran to Emmett my arms wide. It had been too long since we'd seen him. "Emmett!" I called out to him, and he stood to receive me. I pretty much threw myself at him and he caught me in a big bear hug.

We exchanged "I missed yous" and "how are yous" and we all sat down around the little bistro table that held 2 glasses and a huge jug of red liquid. Edward had been looking at Emmett in a concerned way when he noticed the drink. He sighed and asked Sarah, "is that what I think it is?"

She set her chin atop her folded hands and looked innocently over at him, "I don't know Sugar, what do you think it is? We can't all read minds you know."

Emmett interrupted their conversation blurting out, "Hey, you're supposed to have a talent, right?" He asked Sarah. He seemed overly happy.

She rolled her eyes, "If you call making things fall over a talent." She playfully hit him in the upper arm and his chair teetered.

The two cracked up and Emmett barely made out, "What?!"

Edward looked put out. Not just because of being talked over, but these two were obviously drunk. I didn't see what the problem was since they were both safe and out of view in the backyard.

Sarah was trying to explaining her power to Emmett. "I'm not very good at it, but when I'm upset or concentrate hard enough I can make objects move. It's not exactly useful, "she held up her hands and shrugged.

Emmett reached into his pocket for his phone, and setting it on the table dared her, "Go ahead, make it move. Fly it around our heads or something!"

"Emmett." Edward said, trying to get his attention. Emmett waved him off. I was getting interested. I'd never seen this before. Sarah scrunched up her eyes looking at the phone and then shut them. About a second and a half later the motorola flew straight off the table and into a nearby shrub.

"No freaking way! How did you…so cool!" Emmett exploded out of his chair. He went in search for his phone, picking through the bushes. Once he'd retrieved it he returned to the table.

"Are you quite finished?" Edward was testy. "Do you two think you could pay attention for just a moment?"

Sarah sat back in her chair, crossed her arms, gave a 'huff", and stared straight at Edward. Emmett looked at him as well, but acted as if he'd just noticed his brother was there.

"Hey Edward, did you see that?!"

Edward closed both his eyes and took a deep breath. "I wanted to talk to you about your visit. Since you're here to assist Sarah, why don't you just stay with her here, she has an extra room, don't you Sarah?" He looked to her.

Sarah's expression went from pissed to confused.

Edward continued his spiel, but directed it back at Emmett, "Not that you need a room, but it will allow for_ privacy_ if needed." He kicked Emmett's leg under the table. I would've missed it except Emmett commented on it immediately.

"What'd you kick me for man, what did I do?" He looked at me to see if I could tell him. I just shrugged and looked at Edward whatever this was I didn't want to get into the middle of it.

"Remember Em.." Edward said under his breath, "I told you over the phone…earlier today…that Bella and I had_ plans_?"

"Huh?" Was all he got from Emmett.

Edward tried again, but in a calmer tone. "Just say that you can stay here, okay? That's all." He put his head in his hands.

Sarah poured another drink. "Of course he can stay here." She pushed the drink over to Edward and to my surprise he reached for the glass, drank it down, grabbed for my hand and rose to leave.

"Um, bye." I said stupidly feeling as confused as Emmett looked while allowing myself to be dragged away. Just as we went through the connecting gate to our yard I saw a light bulb come on over Emmett's head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Emmett's POV**

"I know something you don't know." I teased Sarah as we watched Bella and Edward leaving.

She raised one cute eyebrow, "Spill, Sugar."

"Naw, family stuff, you know." I cleared the table and started carrying the stuff into her kitchen, trying to be a good houseguest. She followed close behind me, begging for information. It's fun when they beg, but I had to give in. "See, Edward has a kind of…lingerie fetish…" Her mouth dropped open. "Not for himself, for Bella, anyway, he picked up a new little number today with my help and he's dying to see it on her, that's all."

"Hmmm, it's always the quiet ones. Do you have any luggage? How long are you staying?" She inquired.

"I have one bag," I replied. "…and I'll be here as long as it takes to turn you into a good hunter. You need to have the skills to provide for your…needs." We headed out the front door and to my Jeep. I removed one medium sized black bag from the back. We both looked towards the house next door and then back to each other and started giggling. She had a cute laugh. Is it possible to laugh in a southern accent?

Back inside Sarah showed me where to stow my stuff. "What would you like to do now?" She asked.

"I thought our first lesson would be at night, so how about tonight?"

"That's fine by me. Maybe we should get some rest then." She suggested. I didn't get it, rest? My confused look must've shown because she added, "Don't you ever go into a peaceful rest state? It's very refreshing, the closest thing to sleeping we can get."

I shook my head. "I've never heard of such a thing. Well, I've known of vampires who stand perfectly still for hours when there's nothing else to occupy them, but this sounds different."

"Oh, it is. I can show you, teach you. Would you like to come to bed with me?" She smiled, her hands on her perfect little hips.

The first thing I thought was 'you have a bed?' and the next thing I thought went past my brain and out of my mouth, "This is so sudden." She seemed to like that, the way she grinned. Then my phone rang, and I about jumped out of my skin.

**Sarah's POV**

Emmett's phone rang, he looked at the caller ID and it rang again. He let out a huge sign and finally answered, "What?" He said irritably and listened, then added, "Because I didn't want to interrupt your threesome." This was some conversation. "This is useless, Rose, just come home and behave…" I could hear loud screaming on the other end and Emmett clicked off." He looked at me and smiled in embarrassment, "the wife." I stared at him intently not wanting to ask, but dying to know what was going on. "She's….finding herself."

"Okay." I said helpfully.

"Apparently she thought she might be in Italy…in a club." He started to pace. "Of course she had to check every club just to make sure."

"Uh huh." He was clutching the phone so hard I feared for its cellular life.

"…And she's asking just about every Romeo she runs across if he's seen her, or wants to. Oh fuck it!" And he threw the phone across the room and into the wall.

"You don't need to tell me this." He stood still like a statue, not knowing what to do next. I didn't know myself, but seeing him frozen like that reminded our train of thought before the phone had rung. "You should relax. Really, it'll help." I took both his big hands in mine. "Let me show you, come on." I had to pull him a bit to get him going, and then I led him to my bedroom.

My room was simple, just a double sized bed, a nightstand and a rocker, but the bedding was fabulous. Double sheeted, down blanket and comforter and lots and lots of down pillows, like lying on a cloud. Emmett was hesitant as I took off my shoes. He didn't say a word when I had him sit on the bed. I reached for one of his boots.

"Oh, no, um…"

"It's alright Sugar, I know how to do this." I held his boot out and swung my leg over his and grabbed the boot with both hands and pushed. I took a look at him behind me still trying to make up his mind. "You could help, Honey." He blew out a long breath but put his other boot onto my rump and pushed. We followed the procedure with the second boot.

"Sarah, we are just "resting"… right?"

"Of course. Now you must get very comfortable. I pulled back the comforter and fluffed some pillows. "Now, lay your head down, Honey." He pulled his feet up onto the bed and lay down in slow motion. "That's right." I climbed up next to him. I stroked his forehead. He was very tense. I ran two fingers over his eyelids. "Close your eyes…good." I started to leave the bed, but he grabbed my arm.

"Aren't you staying?" He asked huskily.

"I'll be right back; I'm just going to put on some music." He released me and I slid off the bed and went to the stereo in the living room.

**Emmett's POV**

What the hell was I doing?!? Nothing, nothing at all. We're just going to…rest…until nightfall. But I didn't feel very restful when she touched me and led me into her bedroom. We were on the bed together, really close. This is a very small bed. Sorry, but where I come from beds are used for one thing. That petite gingham sundress sure does hug her cute little shape, and her legs are bare. Stop thinking about her legs you pervert! God, but when she removed my boots for me. No woman has ever done that for me, too servant-like a gesture I guess. I can't believe I put my foot on her ass! Some soothing music switched on in the other room and I could hear her bare feet shuffling across the hardwood floor, coming back to me.


End file.
